


The Fireplace

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Rogers is okay with that, Stony Bingo, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Very okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve returns home from a long mission to an unexpected (but expected) site.





	The Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Fireplace” [T5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

Steve walked himself carefully into the elevator, mindful of his injuries. Without any input JARVIS sent the elevator to the penthouse. He breathed out a sigh of relief and lent against the elevator wall. He was glad to be home.

The four week long mission with Nat was terrible. Unreliable information. And a trap. Then the men they were with turned on them – not the same party that set the trap. Then there was whole fight between the two parties over Nat and himself, but at least it gave them a chance to escape relatively unharmed. Hunted and on the run, they still had a mission to complete. And things went downhill from there. A whole mess of hostages, drug, weapons smugglers and running through dense jungles and swamps.

All he wanted now was a warm shower and to curl up in bed with Tony. He missed Tony so much, missed the weight of his wedding ring on his finger. If he slept in tomorrow morning and didn’t let his husband go, he wanders if Tony would complain. Or would he stay in bed with him.

A short ping alerts him that he is at his floor. He pushes up off the wall and exits the elevator.

The penthouse was warm and cosy. Steve smiles as he drops his bag and Shield by the elevator doors. He moves deeper into the penthouse, looking for Tony, hopping that the warmth means that the genius is still awake.

He stops short when he enters their bedroom. There is a fireplace. They didn’t have a fireplace when they left. And laying in front of the fireplace, on an assumedly fake bare skin rug, is Tony. He is stretched out on his back wearing only a soft red robe that lays open, exposing his body for Steve to see. And without any underwear, Steve sees a fair bit.

“Tony…” he says. He isn’t sure what else to say.

Tony gives him a huge grin. “Ciao, mio amato. Ho bruciato per te.” He says, rolling over to lay on his side.

Steve fights back his reaction to Tony’s… everything really. His voice, his Italian, his position on the floor, his him… just everything about him. “A fireplace, Tony? Really?” he asks.

“Voglio sentirti sulla mia pelle. Accarezza mi.” Tony continues on as if he hadn’t said anything.

“Tony…” Steve groans.

Tony rolls over onto his back again, spreading his thighs. “Voglio fare l'amore con te. Voglio che tu mi riempia. Consumami.” He runs his hands down over his body, pushing away his robe so that nothing is obscured. “Sono tuo, Steve. Prendi ciò che è tuo. Il mio corpo è pronto.”

Steve allows his eyes to fall all over Tony’s form. “Sei preparato?” he says, he can’t mask the desire in his voice.

“sì.” Tony says with a wink.

Steve quickly strips out of his clothes, sleep can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
>   
>  **Ciao, mio amato. Ho bruciato per te.** \- Hello, my beloved. I burned for you.  
>  **Voglio sentirti sulla mia pelle. Accarezza mi.** \- I want to feel you on my skin. Caress me.  
>  **Voglio fare l'amore con te. Voglio che tu mi riempia. Consumami.** \- I want to make love with you. I want you to fill me. Consume me.  
>  **Sono tuo, Steve. Prendi ciò che è tuo. Il mio corpo è pronto.** \- I'm yours, Steve. Take what is yours. My body is ready.  
>  **Sei preparato?** \- Are you prepared?  
>  **sì.** \- Yes.


End file.
